1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stabilizer for a sports bow, and more specifically to a stabilizer for a sports bow incorporating an integrated attachment feature for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of cameras during hunting activities is extremely popular with hunters and is ever increasing in popularity. The cameras allow hunters to capture images of their harvests in real time, providing a record and chronology of their experiences. However, operation of a camera during hunting is often cumbersome, especially with archery equipment such as an archery bow, which requires both hands to operate. Attempting to operate a camera while holding and operating an archery bow is quite difficult and often results in missed camera shots and/or missed harvest opportunities.
In response to the difficulty of simultaneously filming the hunt while operating the archery bow, several devices in the prior art have been developed which allow a user to mount a camera to an archery bow. Conventional devices for attaching a camera to a bow often require attaching a camera mount to a limb of a bow that extends outwards to a side of the bow. Further, when detaching and re-attaching current mounting devices, such as mounting devices secured to limbs of a bow via straps, it is often necessary to manually re-site the camera in order for the camera to track intended targets.